


Learn From the Master

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Learn From the Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Harry had hoped his years away from Hogwarts had matured him, had helped him get over his schoolboy crush on the Half-blood Prince.

Alas, his first look at the headmaster dashed his hopes. Black leather boots clicked on the stone floor and his heavy cloak swirled behind him as he strode the length of the Great Hall. The professors were assembled for their first meal together after the summer holidays, two weeks before term was to begin. 

Snape cleared his throat and Harry and the other professors turned to listen.

"I do believe our newest professor needs no introduction," he said and Harry fought not to blush as black eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "Potter will be teaching Defence this year."

McGonagall turned and patted Harry on the thigh. Sadly he didn't feel comforted at all.

~*~

Once he realised his heart was well and truly engaged, he decided the best course of action was to go on the offensive.

"Headmaster," he called after Snape after supper the following week. Snape stopped and spun around so quickly that Harry nearly crashed into him. "God, sorry," he blurted, stepping back.

"Was there something you _needed_ , Professor Potter? I am a busy man." 

Harry swallowed and only just kept from running his hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink sometime, put the past behind us."

Snape stood and stared before finally replying, "No," leaving Harry standing in the corridor alone.

~*~

Undeterred, Harry tried three more times before the start of term to get Snape alone. Not the way he _wanted_ him alone but at this point a tea together would've made him happy.

 _Only one day left_ , he thought to himself adjusting his robes in the mirror before supper. If he had no luck today, he'd put this on hold until Christmas hols.

He'd given himself until September first to make some headway, not that he couldn’t pursue Snape once the students arrived but it would be more difficult between preparing for classes, marking, and the inevitable detentions. 

If Snape had been clearly uninterested Harry might have given up but more than once he caught Snape watching him, his eyes alight in a way Harry had never seen before. It melted him to his core. 

Just as he stepped out of his chambers a scroll popped into view at eye level. Unrolling it, Harry grinned as he read the elaborate script.

**From the desk of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Tradition dictates that you, as the newest professor on staff, are cordially invited to dine with the Headmaster on this, the eve of your first full day of employment at this great institution of magic._

_Supper will be served at eight o'clock precisely._

_Yours,_  
Severus Snape, Headmaster  
Order of Merlin, First Class 

In spiky, black writing at the bottom of the page was an additional note.

_Do not be late, ~~Ha~~ Potter._

_SS_

Harry whistled as he way his made to Snape's office…and again when he left the following morning.


End file.
